The Problem With Rebirth
by DragonofChaostheory
Summary: Reborn into the age of wands, and magic's ever dampening future. Merlin, now known as Harry Potter, must find the pieces of the long lost Camelot, and try to fit them into the life of the Boy-Who-Lived, or risk Magic's dwindling fate.
1. Chapter 1

The Problem With Rebirth

Chapter 1: Never On Time

_Harry Potter x Merlin Crossover_

I own neither Harry Potter, or BBC's Merlin. I only own the OC's in this story.

I thought this plot was a bit obvious, but meh.

Warnings:

Language, bits of fluff, hints of past self harming.

The views reflected in this story do not reflect the views of the author... For the most part.

Pairings: You'll see.

BEGIN!:

Merlin... Emrys to which ever druids still remained.

Immortal... Indeed, but only through the constant of rebirth.

And now, he was reborn as a babe, swaddled in the warmth of blue blankets with little gold snitches.

His mother, and father cooing over his head, his freshly awakened mind barely able to keep itself from drifting back into the bliss of sleep.

"He definitely has your eyes, Lills." was the deep baritone that lulled him back into the cool darkness of slumber.

When once again awakened, it was to be fed. His mother holding him close to her bosom with tendrils of red hair tickling his nose.

His small hand, barely manages to unfurl his fingers, and he reaches for the tendrils of red while suckling.

A soft cooing noise is heard from above his head. "That's my little Harry." she whispers to her babe, encouraging him to feed.

So Harry was his new name. Another that he'd soon learn to respond to. It almost felt as natural as Merlin, and he supposed, that with time, it would feel just the same.

As the minuets wore on, and his small stomach filled, slumber yet again tried to claim him, but his mother's gentle hands rubbed at his back, until just the smallest bit of gas game up.

These were the moments when he didn't like being a babe again.

Then again, his mother's soft warm hands rubbed at his back, this time, easing him back into a sleep.

When he next awoke, he was startled to find a man's face in his, but the wide grin on this man's face reassured him that he wasn't going to be harmed.

This man had messy black hair, sticking up in odd places, and laughing hazel eyes, hidden behind circular shaped glasses. His slightly tanned skin seemed to glow in vibrant happiness. This man's features screamed nobility with the high cheekbones, and angles.

"Hey there, Harry! How was your nap?" the man asked with a grin, reaching out to coddle him.

He reached his hand up to swat at this man's face playfully, his eyebrows furrowed.

He heard a barking laughter in the background. "I think he doesn't like the fact that you woke him up, Jamie." he heard from farther back.

Darn it all, his head didn't move like that. His muscles were new, and weak, therefore, he couldn't lift his head on his own... Yet.

"Come here, Siri. Come see your godson!" the man he could see laughed, and Harry began to suspect that this was his father.

He head the padding of foot steps in soft carpet, and soon, another face was hovering above him.

This man had pitch black hair, about shoulder length, and yet it was far more tame than 'Jamie's'. His grey eyes sparkled with mirth, and joy, a wide smile on his lips.

This man was a bit paler than the first, but some of the angles looked the same, as well as the cheekbones.

Harry blinked at this man.

"James... Sirius, stop crowding around Harry!" a woman's soft warning seemed to make both men straighten, both looking panicked and ready to run.

"Remus is down stairs, James. He's afraid he'll scare Harry. Please go talk some sense into your bond brother?" she requested softly. Jame's face shifted to something of slight anger, and frustration.

He must have had this conversation with the man downstairs before, many times over.

The woman smiled down at her son, her entrancing green eyes locking with his own. "Hey there Harry." she said as she picked him up.

He cooed at her, unable to form words, trying to express how thankful he was for her warmth.

"We are all excited about Harry, Lilly. James the most excited of us all." Sirius explained with a chuckle.

Lilly laughed. "I know Siri. But I just put Harry down for a nap an hour ago." she glared at the man now. "Unless you or James would like to stay up with him all night."

Sirius blinked at her, unsure if she was really giving him a choice in the matter, or not.

He laughed, holding up his hands in surrender, before the stairs creaked, and they could hear two sets of foot steps coming up the stairs.

Lilly gave him a bright smile, and he returned it, both knowing that James had finally convinced Remus that he wouldn't scare the crap out of Harry with his slightly scarred appearance.

When James swooped into the room, he happily held out his hands for Harry, and Lilly couldn't stop the playful roll of her eyes as she handed Harry to him.

Remus entered the room, slowly, feeling timid. He saw Harry, and James, and almost went back downstairs. Well, he would have if James had not waltzed right up to him, and pressed the newborn into his friend's arms.

Remus' brown eyes met wide green when he looked into his arms. The child seemed to study him with curiosity, but no fear.

Chubby hand reached for him, and suddenly a finger was up his nose.

Laughter echoed around the room, as the werewolf tried to disentangle himself from the newborn babe.

* * *

Roaring laughter could be heard from the living room as everyone watched Harry try to hit Sirius with his stuffed Hippogriff.

"Ouch! Harry, common! We have to get you dressed!" Sirius whined at the one year old tot.

Harry only giggled, and tried to run away from Sirius, but got a few steps, and fell on his butt. It almost seemed as if Harry huffed at this, and tried to stand up again.

He'd begun to walk at 11 months, and it had been the most terrifying moment of James and Lilly's young lives.

They'd been at a zoo, wandering around with Harry in Jame's arms, but Harry had begun to squirm when they'd gotten to the petting zoo.

"Down?" Harry had requested, his wide green eyes pleading with his father. James had laughed, and set Harry down.

It had been then that a couple of his fellow co workers had called out to James and Lilly, quickly catching up to them, and chatting about what James had missed in the past week.

So involved with this conversation, that they had forgotten Harry, if only for a brief few seconds.

It was enough time for Harry to have shakily gotten to his feet, and take his first few steps towards a sheep that was nibbling happily at it's food.

When Lilly turned to where James had set Harry down, she was more than startled to find Harry missing. "James!" she screamed, catching her husband's attention.

James looked to where Lilly was staring, horrified to find that his eleven month old son had disappeared.

Luckily, one of his co workers quickly caught sight of Harry, playing with one of the sheep. He pointed it out, and James and Lilly both swooped down on Harry like two terrified parents would.

After that day, they had both sworn to keep a better eye on Harry.

It was, coincidentally, a week after that Dumbledore had come to them, telling them that they had to go into hiding.

Now, here they were, holed up in Godric's Hollow, celebrating their son's first birthday, surrounded by family.

Peter Pettigrew was seated on the sofa, laughing as Sirius chased down the babe.

Remus was helping Lilly finish decorating the cake while James brought all the presents from his office to the living room.

The fireplace roared to life, and everyone tensed, until Dumbledore and Minerva stepped out of the fireplace, both carrying a few presents.

For the evening, laughter echoed in Godric's Hollow.

* * *

And then, Samhain came around, and Peter had cracked.

The Dark Lord opened the latch to the gate, gracefully sliding past it, the echoing 'snap' of it closing behind him.

He slowly made his way up the cobble stone walk way, leading to the front door. It was easy to open, and quickly, he entered, but something made him pause.

Maybe it was the feeling of powerful magic wrapping around his being as he crossed the threshold. The magic almost hurled him out the door with just it's presence.

The owner of said magic was not happy with him. He frowned at the feel of it. It was far to powerful for anyone here.

It didn't have the same feel as Dumbledore, and may even out rival the man himself.

Voldemort growled low, not liking this surprise.

The magic lessened, fluctuating, as if not having the control necessary to keep up the onslaught against him. Young magic, then.

This made Voldemort raise an eyebrow.

The only magic that could have come from, was the babe upstairs.

He put his foot on the first step, when he was attacked from behind with a cutting hex. It would have succeeded, if his robes weren't enchanted to deflect magic.

The curse bounced, cutting a vase into pieces.

He turned to face his foe. James Potter stood, angry, a silent wind of magic whipping around him in all his fury.

A stunner was all it took. He would have killed James Potter, but Voldemort's priorities had shifted. He would do it after he found the source of the terrifying magic.

He began his short journey up the stairs, only to come face to face with Lilly Potter. "Stand aside." he growled out.

He may be a Dark Lord, but he refused to kill this woman unless he absolutely had to. She stood firm, her wand at the ready, but no spells slipping forth.

"Stand aside." he warned again, knowing she never would, but still having the slight hope that she'd chose life.

He now understood how she could have captivated Severus. Her fierce loyalty, and the fire burning in those eyes.

"Stand aside." he warned a final time. She refused again, and he raised his wand, the death curse on his lips.

She whispered something, and the curse struck her, her body dropping to the floor with a sick 'thunk'.

He sighed, and moved past the fallen woman to the babe in the cradle who now looked angry with him.

Where his mother's eyes had been a stunning emerald, the boy's eyes were a startling shade of the avada kedavra curse.

When their eyes locked, it was the wisdom, and age in the child's eyes that startled Tom.

'Go back from whence you came, Lord of Darkness.' was the warning in his mind. The voice carried with it ages, and a heavy burden of Destiny.

But this only spurred the Dark Lord forward. He knew now, he definitely had to rid this plane of the child.

And it all went wrong.

He held his wand to the child's forehead, hoping to give the child a more blissful death than his mother had.

And as the last syllable slipped past his lips, he fell into the darkness meant for the child.

* * *

Sirius Black wandered up the cobble stone road, feeling something amiss.

It was a cold dread that settled into his chest.

He knew it was two in the morning, and James and Lilly would have his balls, but he wanted to see them, to know they were OK.

Something was nagging at the back of his mind, and it just wouldn't stop.

So he found himself tracing the familiar cobble stone walk way to the white double doors... That were slightly ajar.

He decided that now was a good time to listen to instinct.

Instinct, honed by the few years as an Auror made him crouch slightly, and push the door open only enough to where he could get in, and re adjust the amount to make it seem as if no one had tampered with it, more than it already had been. He moved through the sitting room, and almost gasped as he found James at the bottom of the stairs, but luckily, his brother was just stunned.

"Harry! Lilly!" James cried out as soon as he was set right.

Sirius helped James stand, and both dashed up the stairs.

They burst into the room, to find Lilly dead, and little Harry crying, trying to reach for his momma, but otherwise not making a sound.

All that fell from James' lips were the choked sobs.

Sirius quickly gathered Harry up, and took him downstairs, both avoiding the black robe that lay in a heap.

Before Sirius was able to leave Harry whined, and tugged harshly at his ear. He was pointing to something.

Sirius followed Harry's chubby finger, and saw Voldemort's wand laying in the pile.

Sirius shuddered, but quickly left James to mourn in private for an hour before the Aurors showed up.

When they did, Sirius explained what he'd been doing there, and what he'd come across. He also pointed out that Voldemort's wand was up there.

They filed up the stairs to find James, and got his account before removing Lilly's body.

It was hours before James held his arms out, silently demanding to hold his son. Although Sirius wasn't sure if he should hand Harry over. James didn't look like he was all there.

James was spaced out, his mind a million miles away, tear streaks clear on his face. Sirius was sure that James may need Harry's presence to reassure himself, but Sirius wasn't sure that James wasn't going to never let go of Harry.

Sirius handed him Harry when those hazel eyes landed on him, piercing his own grey deep into the core. _Well shite! That was a scary look!_

It was another hour before both men noticed the blood on Harry's cheek. They both panicked, following the trace of blood to the tot's forehead where a lighting bolt shaped scar sat, fresh, and still slightly bleeding.

They didn't know where to go, or who to contact.

They knew Peter had to have betrayed them, but they weren't sure if Peter had caught Remus up in the cult like following of Voldemort, or not.

It was then that Dumbledore arrived, and they told him what transpired.

Thus Hogwarts gained two new occupants, and a familiar friend.

For a while, everything had settled down.

Dumbledore had convinced James to teach DADA, and Sirius to teach Dueling. He'd even convinced Remus to come stay at the castle, and teach Ancient Runes. The three brothers were re united.

The Marauders were back in Hogwarts... At least, three out of four.

* * *

Harry was an explorer, James decided. His son had taken to crawling or walking around the rooms they'd been granted.

Harry explored every nook and cranny, even if he'd already explored the same nook or cranny before. He even took up a favorite spot in the sitting room, just a little bit away from the fire place.

After a flooing accident, and someone landing on the tot, little Harry now gave the fireplace a wary look, and a wide berth.

James laughed as Harry tumbled towards him, Sirius chasing after the wandering tot, trying to put Harry down for his nap.

He smiled at the chaos in their small sitting room.

This sitting room connected the family room to Remus, Sirius, and Jame's room. And all bedrooms, connected to Harry's nursery, in case of emergency.

They were all very protective of Harry, and the toddler often had nightmares, so each one would take a night to where they would help Harry through those nights.

Remus and Sirius understood that James needed their help, not only with Harry, but in dealing with Lilly's absence in his life.

Her death had hit James really hard, and sometimes, it became difficult for James to focus on reality. Sometimes, they would catch James cuddling Harry, and crying.

Often, James would make it through the day of teaching, able to hold himself together, but he'd wait to break down when he got back to his rooms, and he would hold Harry, as if he were a life line.

Both Remus and Sirius were also mourning Lilly, the sister they had lost. But both knew that she would have punished them for carrying on as such over her.

That thought always brought smiles to their lips. The memories they carried of her helped ease the sadness, and pain.

Soon enough, it was Harry's second birthday, and the three men were gathered in the sitting room, along with several staff members at Hogwarts.

To say that Harry had stole their hearts would be understating the situation. The sitting room would have been cramped with the whole of Gryffindor tower, had school been in session.

James laughed, expecting to be accosted about bringing Harry to the tower to visit when Hogwarts came back into session.

Even the Slytherin students had taken to Harry Potter, much to Severus Snape's chagrin.

Speaking of Snape...

The dour Potions Professor hadn't been able to escape the festivities either, having been invited by Remus. He now stood against the back wall, his arms crossed, and a frown on his face.

Minerva nudged Severus. "You may want to join in the festivities, Severus." Her only response was a sneer.

In truth, the man felt as if he didn't deserve to be a part of the celebration. It was his fault that the boy's mother had died.

If only he'd never told the Dark Lord of the prophecy. If only he'd never called Lilly Potter that filthy word. If only he'd never bought into the sweet words whispered by the Dark Lord Voldemort.

He'd been an idiot. He'd been a fool, and Lilly's death had been his ultimate punishment.

He'd thought that her marriage to James Potter was his punishment, not believing that there was something worse. Oh how wrong he was.

He was also responsible for Harry Potter's dark fate.

He knew well what the Dark Lord had done to Harry, as he'd found the research journal left behind by the Dark Lord.

Horcrux. That's what this boy's future was. To die, or to be kept.

And the plans Dumbledore was making for the boy...

Severus paled further, and felt like fleeing from the room. He couldn't though. His silent promise, kept his feet glued to the floor, and his eyes to Harry.

Suddenly, wide and vivid green eyes met his dark eyes.

For an instant, he felt like his soul was being examined, and an understanding look flitted across those green eyes.

And suddenly, his promise wasn't the only reason he'd watch Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry smiled as innocently as he could muster up to Minerva as she scowled down at him, although that gleam in her eye looked more like laughter.

Harry was now nine years old, and quite the prankster. It never helped that his father, and two uncles were Marauders.

Apparently, they were training Harry for the future. Like they needed any more pupils. Fred and George Weasley, already learning the ropes from them.

"Honestly, Minnie. I promise I didn't do it this time!" Harry promised, having picked that nickname up from his father. A nervous tick developing in his twitching fingers.

Minerva's scowl softened. "And I'm sure you just happened to be in the wrong place, at the wrong time." she stated flatly.

Harry felt like rubbing his eyes, mentally swearing a prank war on Fred and George for framing him like this.

They had flooded the corridor just before the Potions classroom. Snape had been caught in the torrent of water before making it to his class room.

"I believe." Snape's cold voice cut into the thrashing Minerva was about to give him. "That Potter is right on this one." He finished.

He was standing behind Minerva, his hands clutching the collars of Fred and George Weasley.

"I have caught the true trouble makers." he explained flatly, still dripping wet, and even more so annoyed.

Both boys looked sheepish, and grinned an apologetic grin to Harry.

Harry knew that they got caught on purpose. They hadn't meant to frame him.

He smiled at the two, and they both gave him a wide grin.

It was times like this, that Harry had to laugh, happy that no betrayal had happened.

It must have been a Morgana complex, as this fear had carried over into every lifetime.

Harry shrugged, his slightly bony shoulders bobbing with the motion, and offered Minerva his most charming of grins.

Would have made James proud, if he could see it.

With Samhain coming up, Harry needed all the happiness he could gather.

Now if only that damn Pendragon would show up!

He swore that if he weren't at Arthur's heels, that man would never be on time.


	2. Enter Said Royal Prat

The Problem With Rebirth

Warnings: bad language, fluff, sarcasm, and Snape's wit.

Let me know if you figure out who is who in this. I wanna see who can catch it. Cookies to those who can!

The views and opinions written in this story do not reflect the author's views and opinions...

Disclaimer still applies.

_**Chapter 2: Enter Said Royal Prat.**_

Grey blue eyes stared dazed into the sunlit day. Attention focused on the rolling green hills, laying beyond that window pane.

He swore he could almost feel the breeze on his face, running through his golden locks.

His slightly tanned skin ached to feel the warmth of the promised sun snuggle it's way into his pores.

His smaller than usual hand reached, but only met cold glass.

He knew that he'd be able to go outside soon, but for now, he had to stay in.

Arthur sighed, having always hated being stuck indoors. At nine years old, it drove him batty...

Well, more so than he believed he already was.

Carrying the weight of memories a few thousand years old, often led one to believe that they were slowly, if they weren't there already, being driven to the brink of sanity.

Arthur felt his eyes fall shut as he leaned his head against the glass, his breath fogging it up.

Again, grey blue opened to stare longingly at the scene outside his window.

He knew this was not the age of swords, but sometimes, he missed going outside for training. Not to mention the presence of all his knights. Never to mention the presence of one big eared, bumbling oaf of a man servant who happened to be one of the most powerful warlocks of all time...

Yeah... No anger simmering over the fact that Merlin had kept that hidden. None what so ever!

Yet, his lips cracked into a smile, and distantly, he swore he could hear Gwaine calling him 'princess' or Merlin calling him a 'royal prat'.

He sighed, and smoothed out his blue jumper, getting ready to go down to lunch with his... family.

He shuddered at that word.

When Uthur Pendragon had been his father, the man had been strict, harsh, and overly critical. Then again, that man had been raising the heir to the throne.

Christian Mycroft was tyrannical, and maniacal, and he wasn't truly raising anyone. He was a cold man, the owner of several large industries. His wife, Marissa Mycroft wasn't much better. He often wondered how it came to be that they had even conceived a child while both were as nurturing as the desert, let alone two.

Samuel, his younger brother was a different story. Bright eyed, curious, and naturally happy. The six year old boy was always into something. Samuel, or Sammy as he was often affectionately called by friends, was always positive, and excited about something. Despite how harsh their parents were, Sammy never lost that sparkle in his eyes.

Something about Sammy was strange. Things around Sam were usually normal... Except for several incidents of unexplainable events, some of which Arthur recalled with relish.

When Sam was about two, Christian Mycroft had gathered his family in the sitting room of their overly posh home. This gathering would usually mean family time for normal families. Mycroft family time meant punishment for Arthur, whom had done something to his father's distaste.

This time, Arthur had pushed another little boy down the stairs for picking on Sammy. The boy hadn't fallen far, only two steps, but the boy had cried to the teacher, whom then called his father at work to inform him of this incident. His father had not been happy to be interrupted at work, despite the fact that Sammy could have been seriously hurt by the boy picking on him.

That was the last summer they had spent in that day care.

He was about to be severely punished. Arthur knew that this didn't mean a spanking, or grounding like normal kids. No... This meant a severe beating.

Sure enough, Christian Mycroft rose his hand to Arthur, with the family gathered around. Just as that large hand came down to strike him, Arthur heard something shatter so close, and felt a couple of light taps atop his head.

Somehow, a priceless Ming vase had fallen on top of his father's head from the second floor. The weird thing is, this vase was no where near the bannister of the stairs. It was in a cabinet... A cabinet that had managed to come unlocked...

Sammy was the only one staring up at the second floor, where the cabinet should be...

Of course, that was only one of several instances, and usually these instances involved Arthur or Sam about to be injured.

Arthur had to wonder how Sam managed that, and often times, it led to him missing a certain big eared, nosy, kind man servant.

* * *

When Samuel's 11th birthday rolled around, it was not your ordinary morning. A white owl, twice the size of a normal one, arrived at Sam's window, during the morning, might Arthur remind you, carrying a strange letter. On the front of this letter read Samuel's name in emerald green ink.

Arthur watched as Sam's hand reached out to take the letter. As soon as the letter was out of the owl's grasp, the usually nocturnal animal spread it's large wings, and took flight.

Sam wasn't sure what this meant, but sure enough, his name was scrawled in elegant emerald green ink across the parchment like envelope. When Sam turned the envelope around, he found it sealed in red, with a strange emblem on the front. "What is this?" he wondered, studying it.

"Just open it already, Sam." Arthur urged, also curious as to what it could be. Sam just shot him a grin, and popped the seal open.

Reaching in, Sam's hand grasp the thick parchment. He tugged it out gently. On it, in the same emerald green ink, was written what seemed to be an acceptance letter to a school.

"Interesting way to send an invite." Arthur commented, reading over Sam's shoulder. Something screaming 'this is magic!' in the back of his mind.

Sam's face was alight with wonder, and pure fascination. "Is this even real? Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? I don't think that's a real place... but... Something is just screaming at me that it's right." Sam ran a hand through his dark hair thoughtfully. His bright blue eyes scanning the page for proof of fraud.

It was about that time that Arthur decided to break the stupor. "How is this even real?" Sam didn't seem to even register that Arthur was there...

He couldn't believe it. An invite to a school of magic? Sam knew he had to really think about this. This could be his true chance to make things right...

This could be his chance to earn that person's friendship...

His mind couldn't comprehend how close he was this time. He'd really mucked things up a thousand years ago, but now was his chance to fix it! Had fate finally decided to smile on him? Or was this the work of something far darker than fate?

He wasn't sure. He knew one thing. He had to go to Hogwarts to find out...

Wait... What was his brother trying to tell him? Oh yeah!

"-uel!" Arthur's latest attempt to capture his younger sibling's attention was failing. Sam had gone off to his own little world again. He sighed in slight frustration. Trying to have a conversation, and suddenly Sammy's not home.

He rolled his eyes. This happened a lot. He could count on his fingers how many times Sam had gotten lost just cause he spaced out.

Suddenly, Arthur's thoughts were cut off as Sam tackled him in a hug.

"I've decided! I'm at least going to give this a go!" Sam declared, his wide blue eyes shining. Arthur wanted to balk at Sam. "Are you daft? How is this even real?!"

Sam deflated before Arthur's eyes, and he hated when Sammy did that. "Awww... Sam, common. We will both look into this... Let's test it by seeing if this 'Diagon Alley' even exists! Sound fair?" he purposed.

He hated it when Sam lost that twinkle.

Suddenly, he was once again tackled in a huge hug. When had Sam let go? Ah well...

"Brilliant! I'll go get the driver!" Sam said, racing out the door while trying to pull on his green sweater, while also trying to shove the letter into the back pocket of his jeans. Arthur rolled his eyes.

While both of their parents were out at work, he supposed it wouldn't be to bad to take a dip around London, even if this 'Hogwarts' thing turned out to be a scam.

He'd get Sammy some ice cream to make it up to him.

* * *

Holy cricket! Diagon Alley was real!

Arthur could only gape and stare, still not sure how they'd ended up talking the owner into showing them how to open the way.

"Now you'll want to go to Gringots Bank to exchange some pound for galleons, sickles, and knuts. Stick to the actual Alley now! No wandering off, or you'll end up in some unsavory places! Don't lose each other now... Easy for muggleborns to get lost."

Arthur wasn't sure what this man was even spouting, but Sammy was nodding vigorously while dragging Arthur through the opening. Sam shot Tom a winning smile. "Thanks Tom!" he exclaimed before waving, and tugging his older brother through into the crowded cobbled street.

Sam was so eager to get to this bank, that he nearly knocked down some people. "Sam! Watch it!" Arthur hissed. Sam stopped and composed himself, taking several deep breaths.

Arthur was still in a state of awe. He was not sure if he'd hit his head on something and this was just the odd ramblings of his psychosis, or if it was real. Sure as hell felt real, smelled real, even sounded real. So his logical mind registered that it had to be real.

During his mental rambling, Sammy had managed to flag down an elderly lady wearing the most peculiar dress, and a pointy hat.

"Please excuse me, madam. Could you point me in the direction of Gringots Bank?" he asked her with a charming grin, looking ruffled as he'd nearly crashed into a few people when stepping into the alley.

Pink dashed across the lady's cheeks. "Of course, young man! Gringots is that huge building right there." she pointed in the distance where the imposing marble building stood.

Sam nodded his head, dark brown hair bobbing with him, his grin strengthening. "Thank you ever so much, madam! Please excuse me?" he said, nodding his head, and starting a brisk walk to the nearby building. He quickly made sure Arthur was still behind him.

His poor brother was mentally fried at this point. He couldn't blame Arthur. Everything they had ever known just got turned on it's head. For Sam, this was something new, and exciting. Not to mention his big chance.

He must remember to thank whoever sent that letter.

He shook off his thoughts as he almost ran into another group of people. Now was not the time to space out! He sighed, unable to control when he did that, but he'd sure as hell would fight through it in this place.

The Gringots building was breathtaking in it's intimidating structure. Sam had a moment of total awe, before dragging his still silent big brother through the doors.

The creatures inside were almost as awe inspiring as the building. Short, stubby, and rude! He heard a gentleman dressed in that peculiar dress, without the pointy hat, say something about goblins. That must be what these creatures are.

Approaching one, he threw caution to the wind, remembering that Tom had told him to tell these creatures that he was an "independent muggleborn". They would know what to do, and how to help him.

"Excuse me? I require help." he pointed out to one that was behind a tall standing. His small four foot standing felt even smaller next to the goblin's perch.

Said goblin snorted. "How may I help you?" he, or at least Sam thought it was a he, asked. "Yes... I'm an independent muggleborn." Sam started. The goblin scowled, and heaved a heavy sigh as he began to get off his perch.

Once down, he came around to stand sort of face to face with Sam. "Please follow me... Who is that?" he asked, nodding to the still mentally numb Arthur.

Arthur heard the question that creature asked, and his twelve years of breeding kicked in. His posture immediately straightened, his stance taking on one of a polite air. "Arthur Mycroft. His older brother." he introduced, giving the creature that could potentially eat him a polite nod.

The goblin just snorted. "Muggle then." he nodded, showing Sam and Arthur the way to an office. Arthur was just about to bristle, sure that 'muggle' was some sort of insult. Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head while they followed their smaller guide.

Arthur gave a mental sigh. Sam was right. They were in a world they didn't understand. Arguing wouldn't help them in any way right now.

When they were led into the office, there was a slightly bigger goblin sitting behind a large desk. Behind him, was a well worn, double bladed, battle axe that was easily twice the goblin's size held up on a plaque.

Arthur suddenly felt uneasy, but the smaller goblin fled quickly. The bigger one motioned them to take a seat.

"Hello, I am Knotbear, chief officer financier for muggleborns. How may I help you?" he spoke with a polite, but still arrogant tone.

Sam only gave him a polite smile. "I am an independent muggleborn, and I just got my Hogwarts letter." he explained.

Knotbear nodded. "Then we will first need to make an account for you." he began. "Then we will need to exchange some pounds into wizard money, which I will explain to you." he said calmly. Sam's eyes widened as Knotbear went on. Arthur was keeping up, just barely.

Knotbear reached into one of the drawers of his desk, and pulled out a sheet of parchment, with a legal description written on it. "Normally, we require your guardians to sign this, but since you are independent, you will be considered under the care of an elder wizard who will be assigned to you. It's a new program under the Department of Muggle Relations. He or she will be your tutor, and if necessary, your caregiver until you've graduated from Hogwarts." he explained. Sam nodded, accepting this, and slowly forming a plan.

Arthur noticed the wheels turning in Sam's head. Dread would have draped over his shoulders, if he didn't know that his younger brother would involve him in his plans.

Sam and Knotbear went over several details, Arthur imputing when needed, and when it was done, Knotbear handed Sam a bag filled with hundreds of galleons. "Go get your school supplies. When your done, we will see about placing you and your brother in a magical home." he said softly. Sam's eyes were sparkling again, and Arthur worried a bit.

* * *

Sirius Black wasn't what you'd call a lonely man. He had his family, and that was well and fine. But he was also one of those people who would do whatever he could to help others. Thus he was one of the guardians listed for the Independent Muggleborn program.

As such, he wasn't surprised when Knotbear floo called him. "What can I do for you Knotbear?" Sirius asked, although he figured this was going to be interesting.

"We have a case. Two children, but only one has magic. They are in an abusive home, and even volunteered to offer confession under veritaserum."

Sirius frowned. He didn't like it when children were in trouble. "How soon do you need me to come down?" he asked.

"As soon as you can." Knotbear said, his voice firm.

Sirius nodded, and looked back towards his nephew, and two bond brothers with a shrug. "Looks like we are going to do your shopping early, Harry."

He turned before seeing Harry's face brighten, but he heard the almost whispered "yes!". He chuckled. "We will be there soon." he offered.

Harry had just turned eleven, and had gotten his Hogwarts letter, so they had to go to Diagon Alley to fetch his supplies anyway. Sirius figured this would be a side trip to see the boys, and see if they were compatible.

Harry played a big part in this. Three boys... Sometimes didn't get on very well. If Harry got along with them, Sirius would gladly invite them in. They could be serial killers for all he knew, but if Harry liked them, who was Sirius to deny Harry the chance for friends his age. Friends who had no idea who the hell Voldemort even was.

* * *

After getting everything set up, Sam was excited to go out and explore Diagon Alley. Arthur, having mentally caught up to it all, was also enjoying the sights.

"What did you need again?"

Sam frowned, and looked down at his letter. "Looks like clothing is first up." he said with a nod. Arthur nodded, wincing at what Christian Mycroft was going to think of well over 600,000 pounds missing from his bank account. Arthur shrugged. It was the least he owed his two sons for not being the father they needed.

They found Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions easily. Getting out, they found, was the harder part.

She wanted to measure them both for school robes. Arthur had told the madam that he was just accompanying his younger brother. She insisted he be remeasured for his fourth year robes. He then told her he was a muggle. She quickly dismissed him, fawning over how adorable and polite his younger brother was.

Arthur rolled his eyes. When once again on the street, bag in hand he dared ask. "What's next?" Sam gave him an apologetic smile for the way she'd treated him. It seemed that muggles were sort of looked down on here. "Books." His apologetic smile turned into an excited one.

Books were perhaps Sam's favorite subject. No matter what their content held, he'd read until his eyes fell out.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Don't take to long. After this, we have to go meet our potential guardian." he explained.

He was better off talking to a wall.

* * *

Time had proven him right as Arthur and Sam dashed back to the bank. They were late.

When they finally made it to Knotbear's office it was to meet three strange men, and a young boy about Sam's age.

The first man was tired looking. His face scarred, but the smile on his lips was what caught your eye. His brown eyes were warm and inviting, his light brown hair swept to the side. His frame was slightly more built than the other two men, but he was shorter in stature.

The second man had glasses. His wild black hair was an untamed mess, but the grin on his face was more welcoming. His hazel eyes seemed to study them, but not intrude upon them. His lean build fit a runner. He was slightly shorter than the third man.

Said man was excited. That much Sam and Arthur could tell. He had shoulder length black hair. His slightly tan face was aristocratic, but the grin was warm. His wide blue grey eyes twinkling in mirth. His build was somewhere between the first and the second men, but he was easily the tallest.

The boy though... While almost a copy of the second man, his eyes are what caught Arthur's attention...That and the fact they were zeroed in on him. Those startling green eyes were unnerving the fourteen year old.

Blue grey met green, and memories pounded at the door Arthur had put up. For a moment, he swore he saw gold flash through them. Those eyes practically screamed 'about damn time!' at him.

"Samuel, Arthur. Let me introduce your potential guardian, and his family. Sirius Black, James and Harry Potter, and Remus Lupin." Knotbear introduced. "Gents, this is Samuel, and Arthur Mycroft."

. . .

And I think this is a good stopping place! :D

Let me know if you've caught on to it! Or just tell me your theories of who will be who. I so want to hear these. I bet some of them are interesting :D


	3. The Pledge

The Problem With Rebirth: Chapter 3

Hello everyone! I was happy to see some of the theories. They made me smile. Some of you were on the nose, while others were really close, but I notice no one made any guesses at Morgana or Gwen.

Sad face! Lol

Anyway! I won't be able to post for a month. Not till December. I'm hoping this chapter will have you teaming with theories for me while I'm away!

* * *

Harry felt like pinching the bridge of his nose. Something he often did when he had lived as a painter in Italy.

It wasn't as if he'd missed the royal prat, but well... He really had missed Arthur. His eyes drifted from the blue grey, and met vivid blue. Emerald eyes went wide. Mordred!

Sammy just waved to Harry. "Hello! It's nice to meet someone my own age! We will be attending Hogwarts together!" He gave a big grin. Harry wasn't sure if he should smile and greet him, or pin him to the nearest wall. How much did Mordred... Sam remember?

Time to get some answers.

"Hello Samuel. It's nice to meet you as well. It is nice to meet someone my age too! What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

Sammy only blinked at him. "House?" he wondered aloud. This caught Arthur's attention as well.

Harry smiled. "There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. They were made by the founders themselves. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." he explained full on teaching mode.

He pointed to the adults who were having a conversation with the elderly goblin about the paperwork. "They teach at the school too."

Sammy's eyes lit with excitement. "What do they teach?" he wondered aloud. "My father teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts. We will take that in first year and up. Sirius teaches Dueling. We can opt to take that in third year, along with Ancient Runes which Remus teaches." Harry explained.

James was listening to Harry explain Hogwarts. It was if Harry had been through this explanation a thousand times. He smiled at his son's enthusiasm for teaching others. His son even left out the usual despise for Slytherin. Not that Harry hated anyone from any house, unless they were rude, but Sirius sure did talk about Slytherins as if they were evil people.

James wasn't the only one listening in. Sirius smiled softly. It seemed that he'd have no real trouble out of Samuel and Arthur. He was relieved that neither of the boys had been seriously hurt by their father and mother, but he knew the mental damage that was done would heal in time.

It came so close to his own childhood, except his was a lot worse.

. . .

"So it's official boys. The goblins will represent you in the muggle world, disguised of course. Mycroft doesn't stand a chance against goblins. They have your truthful recount, and even a substantial amount of evidence that he's not fit to be a parent." Sirius announced to Arthur and Sam as the new family headed out. "Therefore, you won't have to go back there after we collect your things." he announced.

The joy that the statement brought both boys couldn't be hidden.

While Mycroft never beat Sam, he'd often taken his anger out on Arthur. Thankfully, the man had usually been away at work, and often didn't have time to deal with Arthur.

But now, freedom from oppression called out to Arthur and Sam. Both would relish the days to come.

"So... What do we do now?" Sam asked. Sirius grinned.

"We have to take Harry shopping for his first year supplies. Did you already get yours?"

Sam's eyes sparkled. "I got most of it, but not all of it. I'm lacking the cauldron, and an animal, as well as the telescope." he explained.

Sirius' grin turned into a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm... Well, I'll take you both to Quidditch Supplies, and explain more about our world while Harry goes to get his books, and robes. We'll meet at the ice cream parlor, sound good James?"

James nodded, content to let Sirius make the plan. He was more excited about getting Harry his wand. Oh the spells he'd teach his son. Especially charms. Lilly did so love charms, and had hopped Harry had her knack for them.

Arthur was frustrated. He wanted a word with Merlin... Alone. There was so much they had to discuss. A pang in his heart told him so much that had weighed on the warlock's shoulders would now be bared to him.

Was he ready for this? Was he really and honestly ready to confront his friend on all the things he'd thought about in the many lifetimes they'd been apart?

He wanted to believe he was. He didn't want it to drag out any longer. The sadness behind those now emerald eyes echoed the many sentiments that had hidden behind blue eyes in times of the sword and shield. Had they both changed that much?

He looked up, only to see wide emerald eyes pinning him as they discussed the plans. Then he saw the smile that crossed those lips, and he swore they were standing in the forest, by the river bank once again, talking about far away things.

Like his feelings for Gwen. How much of a joke that turned out to be.

Before his mind could drift into dark thoughts, an elbow caught his ribs, hard.

"No thoughts like that, you royal prat. The time for that has long since past. Focus on the now." were the hushed words whispered to him. He blinked, rubbing his ribs in pain. That had hurt!

"Clotpole!" he hissed playfully. Merlin just shrugged and smiled once again. "Not my fault I had to nudge you out of your depressing thoughts. Get on with today, before tomorrow runs you over." he suggested. Arthur sighed. This was starting to feel familiar.

"When did you get so wise?"

"Well, there was this prat, you see. Had to watch over him, and protect him. Royal pain in my arse, might I add. Always bossing me around... Something about great destinies." Merlin mentioned as he waved around the alley.

"Albion looks so different." Arthur shook his head at Merlin's statement. "This isn't Albion anymore."

"So we aren't in London any more, Toto?"

"Clotpole!"

"Missed you." were the whispered words as the boys were swept up in shopping.

. . .

Harry smiled at his father as they made their way to the book store with Remus. "What books do you suggest reading up on, Remus?" Harry wondered. He always enjoyed the books Remus would assign him to read in his preHogwarts studies. Remus smiled.

"Don't think that I'm going to let up on your studies now that your going to classes. I'll still assign you some homework, and reading. It will just be to a lesser degree." Remus reassured Harry, even if it sounded like slight scolding.

James groaned. "My son is a Ravenclaw." he joked in good nature. He got two glares.

"What's wrong with Ravenclaw?" Remus asked. "If I remember correctly, before Lilly, you used to like a young lady from Ravenclaw."

James blushed. "Actually... It was her brother, but we aren't discussing that!" he huffed.

Harry laughed. "How many books am I allowed this visit?" he wondered, turning wide pleading eyes towards his father.

James had to put a limit on how many books Harry could carry out of the store, or else they'd never be able to carry all of it, even with magic. "Twenty, this time. We've much more to carry today." he warned. Harry let a full on pout out. James wobbled.

"Fine! Thirty, but that's my final offer!" He crossed his arms. Harry and Remus seemed to brighten, and began chatting about what kind of books, other than school books, that Harry would pick up.

. . .

When looking for school robes, they had a bit more trouble.

Namely one Draco Malfoy. He was a shrewd little ferret, Harry would give him that. But the boy obviously lacked one thing. The knowledge of when the bloody hell to shut up!

Harry rolled his eyes as the boy went on and on about blood purity, and all the rubbish that went with it. The brat even went on about how powerful, and handsome the Malfoy line was because they'd descended from an ancient Black name. Finally, he'd had enough!

"Look! I understand that your a very proud pompous git, but will you please remember, that inbreeding does damage to your genetics. You could go bald later in life because the Malfoy line is related to the Black line, and your mother married into it. Your the product of inbreeding!" He didn't even bother to see the git's reaction. He just bounded off as soon as the madam told him he was done.

He finished the rest of his shopping with a bit of anger. They were to meet Mordred and Arthur back at the ice cream parlor. For that, he'd have to be in higher spirits.

Draco Malfoy huffed! How dare Merlin just blow him off, AGAIN! He had a right mind to march up to that big eared oaf and let him have it! He had to shake his head, remembering that he didn't quite look the same as he'd use to. Sighing, he resigned himself to try and make up with Merlin. Wouldn't do well to fight with the most powerful warlock of their age.

. . .

Arthur looked around nervously as they entered Olivander's. He'd noticed Merlin's... Or Harry's foul mood once they'd met up at the ice cream shop, but now that mood seemed to have lifted.

He and Sam were chatting away on some creature called a boggart. Arthur wasn't sure what that was, but he didn't think he wanted to know by the way they were talking.

Everyone was pulled out of their conversations as Olivander rounded the corner. "Mr Potter, Mr Mycroft, please come this way." He motioned them forward, and as they stepped up, a strange tape measure began to measure them by itself!

"Present wand arms." They both held out their right arms.

Once it was done, Olivander had gone about the shelves, looking through boxes.

Three hours later, it seemed that nothing had come to a resolve.

"Curious!" Arthur swore that if that man said that word one more time, he'd lose his cool.

"Curiouser, and curiouser." Arthur's eyes narrowed on the man. Could he read minds?! Arthur wouldn't be surprised if the man could.

"Try these." Olivander said as he put two wands into their hands.

Sammy's 9 inch yew with unicorn hair wand let out some golden sparks, and Olivander sighed in happiness.

Harry's did nothing, and Olivander frowned, taking the ten inch, holly and phoenix feather core wand from him.

"Maybe that's for the best." he muttered. "But this leaves us in a conundrum."

Harry worried. Why was no wand working for him. He was sure he had magic. All the accidental magic that happened around him could not be a coincidence. Maybe... He'd never used a tuning agent in his first lifetime... Or any lifetime.

He closed his eyes and focused on a wand. Wood, a natural part of mother earth. What type of wood? Harry thought on this. Ebony Wood. It was a darker wood than usual, but it was sturdy. It was usually found in the center of trees in India. It would do.

Core... What would do him well for a core? Nothing truly called out to him... He waited for a few more minuets, and then began to feel a pulse.

"You've always been a master to all, Merlin. But to be honest, it is in your nature to be master to none."

He remembered those words. Dragon... Dragon Lord. That's what he'd been called.

Something tugged at him. Dragon Heart String? No. Something stronger. He blinked his eyes open as Olivander handed him another wand.

Ten inches, Ebony Wood and Dragon Scale wrapped about it. The core was a Siren's hair. Harry blinked. He didn't expect that.

Sure enough, as he gave it a small flick, gold and blue sparks rained down from the tip.

"Curious..." Harry heard Arthur's face meet his palm.

* * *

Being fourteen, Arthur had a few options. He could take some muggle studies classes at Hogwarts, or attend a full fledged muggle school.

He wanted to stay close to his brother, and Merlin. However, he knew he needed an education. Thus his issue. Want vs. Need. Why did it always come down to that for him?

Even in their previous life, he'd always put need before wants. To be fair, he was the prince of a kingdom, and eventually a king. He'd had more than himself depending on him. It seems he'd still do it, because despite how band he wanted to be with those he loved, he needed his future. So with a heavy heart, he resigned himself to picking a school.

He and Sam had moved into Hogwarts to live with their guardian, soon to be adoptive father, Sirius Black. They'd been given rooms, and washrooms that were spacious, but not overly so. Sirius had even asked them what kind of decor they had wanted.

Arthur had done his in rich honey tones with underlying reds. A soft welcoming feel. Sam had done his in several shades of blues and browns, giving it a bit of an earthy feel.

They had both filled the space with their needs and desires, but each room held a bed, a bookshelf (or three in Sam's case), and a desk at the least.

Arthur smiled at having finished his personal space. Before he could lounge on the bed, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Sirius stepped in with a grin. "I've come to discuss important things with you." he announced. Arthur smiled, and Sirius closed the door.

"What kind of things?" Arthur asked. Sirius nodded. Right down to it then. "Schooling, for one. There are classes here, but..." "Not exactly the education I need." Sirius nodded.

"On the other hand, there is a school for muggle siblings. It's called Grindlyhollows. Sounds scary, but you wouldn't have to leave us this way. You could floo to school every day, and floo home after classes." Sirius suggested.

Arthur brightened at the prospect. "Really?!" Sirius nodded. "I don't want to separate you and Sam." He admitted, bitter memories creeping up in his mind. He missed his little brother often.

So they wouldn't send him to a boarding school! It was relieving. "When will be going to get our stuff?" he wondered. Sirius grinned. "It's already been packed up by house elves. Just waiting for you two to go get it. James, Remus, and myself can take you tomorrow afternoon, but for now, you and Sam need rest. It's been a busy day for the both of you."

Arthur nodded, and Sirius gave him a pat on the back before leaving.

Just as Sirius left, Harry poked his head in.

"Now a good time?" he asked. Arthur nodded.

Harry slipped in, and pressed his hand to the door. Arthur noticed that a slight gleam had overtaken the usual brown of the door. "What-"

"Just insurance of our privacy." Merlin nodded. Arthur blinked as the other man went to take a seat across from him with most of the room as distance. Arthur frowned at that.

Before, Merlin would sit closer to him. Would move to stand next to him. The man would even make sure he always rode his horse next to Arthur. Why was he so distant now?

"Your angry." Merlin said in way of apology, waving to the distance between them.

He'd seen the look on Arthur's face.

Arthur blinked. "No... I think anger flew out the window several life times ago." he admitted. "I am confused."

"How so?"

"You could have been so much more. You could have taken over all of Albion with that power of yours. Why didn't you?" Arthur asked. Merlin snorted and glared at him.

"Why would I be foolish enough to paint an even larger target on my forehead? That, and I don't much like ruling, thank you very much! Far to much work. Better for some royal prat to do. I have enough on my hands guarding your back. Besides... I'd miss you to much." Merlin admitted, not looking at him. Green eyes seemed focused on something else outside Arthur's window.

Arthur knew he could take that to mean something a lot deeper than what either was really comfortable with at this time. He decided not to. They were both skittish, and needed to face one another.

There were things they could no longer run away from.

"I'm sorry for hiding what I was. I should have told you." Merlin whispered.

Arthur blinked. "I'm sorry for making you think you have to apologize." he muttered, but Merlin heard him, if the bug eyed look was any clue. Arthur knew he had to elaborate as Merlin was now staring at him like he'd gone and lost his mind.

"Yes, I was angry at you for the first few lifetimes... Honestly, after the third, I started to realize that you didn't have a choice. Uthur would have killed you. I will admit to this... I would have suspected you when something bad happened, and it was due to magic. Not because I actually thought you'd do something like that. No... Definitely not a spiteful bone in your body. But somehow, I would have suspected that you were linked to it. I know better now. If anyone has to apologize, it is me. I deeply offer my apologies, Merlin." Arthur actually knelt down before Merlin. He owed this man this, at the least.

"In our first lifetime together, you pledged your loyalty to me, and upheld it with whole heart, and brave soul. Even when I didn't truly deserve it. Now, great wizard, it is my turn. Merlin, or Harry, I offer you my solemn vow of loyalty. To be your sword and shield when in need. To be your council when trouble finds you. I, Arthur, pledge my friendship and devoted loyalty to you."

Merlin couldn't stand it any longer. He was pretty sure his ears would melt off at Arthur's vow. His face felt like it was trying to melt. "Please stand Arthur. You don't have to pledge it, but I'll accept it if this is what you truly want. You've always been those things to me though."

They stayed up for hours, talking about the lifetimes that had passed them by.

* * *

Hermione Granger was a very sharp witch. She knew she'd be going to school with Merlin. To be honest, she was excited about it. This was her first lifetime being a witch! She was now like Merlin, but with some differences. Muggleborn. That's what they had called her. She smiled at the thought.

She had a lot to read up on, if she didn't want to look a fool, but she couldn't help but to stare at a recent picture of Merlin, and get excited. She wasn't quite sure how she knew that was him, but she knew it was all the same.

She excitedly told her mum all she'd learned about the wizarding world as she packed her trunk.

"So excited about all the cute boys you'll meet in school?" her mother asked. She wrinkled her nose. There had only been one boy for her.

"Mother... Learning is far more important than silly boys. After all, I'm going to school, not to a social." she sniffed, slightly offended at her mother's laughter.

Honestly!

She huffed, and shoved 'Hogwarts A History!' into her trunk. Her mother almost fell off the bed. "Weren't you just mooning over the boy in the papers?" she pointed out. Hermione turned wide, slightly horrified, brown eyes to her mother.

"Oh heavens no!" she cried out in surprise. Merlin? Her? Her mind almost went blank. She'd admit... There had been a time when... But that had faded quickly.

He'd been sweet, and she'd been lonely. Although... He had promised.

She paused in front of her mirror. She looked rather wild for an eleven year old.

She had to take a deep breath, and slow down. It wasn't even half way through August yet. She had time...

She had time indeed.

* * *

Fin Chapter 3

So?! Theories or questions? Things not adding up? Ask away! Can't guarantee an answer, but I will do my best to respond!


End file.
